1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible table wherein a table top comprising one or more table top segments is first slidable relative to a supporting base out of its stored position and then pivoted relative to a carriage structure into an operative, substantially horizontal orientation for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible table tops of varying sizes, shapes, configurations, etc. are well-known in the prior art and demonstrated in numerous existing U.S. patents. Such patents include but certainly not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 132,027; 2,661,258; 3,456,600; 3,456,601; 3,520,259; 3,285,206 and 3,332,373. While the collapsible structures shown in the aforementioned U.S. patents are all considered to be operable for their intended function, there is a feature substantially common to all of said structures. This common feature relates to a permanently anchored base or supporting member to which the collapsible table top is mounted. As is clear in the structures of the above-noted patents as well as other well-known collapsible table assembly, the table-top itself is generally pivotally disposable into an operative position normally defined by somewhat horizontal orientation.
However, the table top is not generally capable of being stored or positioned in an out-of-sight location after it is disposed in its collapsed orientation. Accordingly, while some structures may in fact be "hidden from view", the structural components supplementing the table top used to accomplish such an out-of-sight disposition is generally cumbersome, overly complexed and obviously adds to the expense of such a structure. It is readily apparent that the versatility and utility of such collapsible table structures are somewhat limited.
For example, a common and practical use for a collapsible table structure would be in a recreational vehicle, trailer, motor home, marine craft, or the like where space is generally limited. However, one problem associated with the use of prior art collapsible tables is their inability to be mounted at a convenient location so that a user could, for example, watch television while eating.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a collapsible table which may vary in specific design, configuration and aesthetic appearance but which has the versatility to be mounted in either a free standing mode or alternately on some type of fixed supporting structure such as a wall or the like. In addition, the versatility of a preferred collapsible table should further be such as to be mounted in a collapsible stored position in a somewhat "out-of-sight" location such as in existing furniture structures. The structural components of a preferred collapsible table therefore should be constructed, dimensioned and designed so as to fit, for example, in the arm or at other hidden locations in a recliner or swivel chair, convertible couch, porch furniture or other more utilitarian furniture structures such as for use in nursing homes or day care centers for the elderly.